Darkness Moon
by Shapshiftergirl16
Summary: Nadia Silverclaw chose to move to La Push to save her pack. But will she be able to? And whats with all these boys? A Paul/Oc story
1. Chapter 1

I wake up on a warm summer's night. Drenched in sweat wondering what was happening to me. Memories of the dream flash through my mind.

"What's happening to me?" Giant wolves and cold people haunting my dreams. I looked at the clock. It read 1:45. The plane to Port Angeles leaves at 7. I turned trying to get some sleep. Dreading the hour that I have to leave my comfort and go live with my distant family. Darkness soon overcame my eyes.

"Nadia! Wake up!" A small girl was bouncing on my back, Minja my friends little sister was in love with me. I growled at her.

"Minja get the hell off my back." She jumped and landed on the floor.

"Nadi your plane leaves in an hour, Serine told me to wake you up." Serine…I'm going to miss my best friend.

"Ok kid; get out so I can get ready." She ran out the door. I sighed and sat up. There was a knock on my door.

"Nadi?"

"Come in" I called while sitting on my bed. Serine walked into my room.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She placed her hand over mine. I sighed again and got up.

"_Sorrella_ I have to go. Its best for the pack…for us." I grabbed the only clothes that I didn't pack.

"But Nadia, we can kill those _vampiros_." I shook my head before she even finished her sentence.

"Serine, they surrounded us last time. Those damn Volturi …we almost had them…they just kept coming." I shuddered from the old memory.

"Go take a shower. We'll wait for you downstairs. " She got up and left. I took a shower letting the heat relax me. After I put on purple skinny jeans that have back stripes going through them, and a black tank top I left my straight black hair fall in my eyes like it always did. I put on my purple converse and my devil wears prada hoddie. I shoved my cell phone into my pocket and walked downstairs to where the rest of my stuff is. Serine and her family were waiting for me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Her mother asked.

"Yes. If it can keep our pack living I will do it."

"We are going to miss you Nadia. I'm sure your parents are proud of you." She noticed my flinch when she mentioned that and gave me a hug. They took my things to my car. I blew them a kiss as a started the engine and drove off to my new life.

I'm moving to La Push to stay with an aunt of mine. She discovered there was a pack there and since our numbers were falling I decided to go over there and find a mate…

**AN: **Thanks for reading! i know this on is short. but i didn't know ho to finish. please reveiw! it will make cookie monster happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So I need a beta reader. And I need suggestions on the pairing. Happy reading. I own nothing.

At the air port I noticed all the guys staring at me. Foolish human boys, there only use is to be my toy. I smiled and winked at the cutest one. They called everyone for my plane. I sat down and the boy I winked at sat next to me. I knew that was a mistake.

"Hey. I'm Jordan." He had a flirty smirk.

"Hi… I'm taken." His smirk fell slightly.

"Is he on this plane?" Damn it! I knew my flirtiness would eventually come back to bite me in the ass.

"No. I'm going to go live with him. We are that serious."

"But he is not here."

"Dude back off. I'm not going to do anything to you, but if you don't leave me alone I'm going rearrange that pretty boy face of yours." I smiled sweetly when I was done, daring him to say something. His mouth opened and closed. I put in my headphones and turned my I-pod up all the way.

-PORT ANGLES AIR PORT-

I got off the plain and grabbed my bags. Five guys tried to help me. My cell beeped telling me that I had a message.

**Your car should be there in about 3 days same with your bike- Serine**

I sighed and looked for my aunt. Then I remembered that I have no idea what she looks like. So I just stood there and looked at my songs. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Nadia?" A guy asked me.

"The one and only." I grinned. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jacob. Your aunt sent me to get you. I didn't know she had such a pretty niece." He smiled and made a show of looking me up and down. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Of course my terrible luck kicked in and the human, Jordan walked over to me.

"Is this the guy your moving in with?" He gave Jacob a dirty look. I sighed and plastered on a fake smiled.

"Yea this is my baby." I went on my tip toes and kissed Jacob. He seemed surprised then kissed me back. His hands went on my waist. I heard Jordan walk away. I pulled away from Jacob.

"Umm. Not that I'm complaining…but why did you do that?" His voice was husky and his breathing was hard.

"That guy sat next to me and kept bugging me, so I told him I was taken and the guy was meeting me at the air port." I grinned at him.

**Jacob POV**

While I was driving I kept replaying the scene in my head. Walking in the air port I didn't know what to expect. Carmen told me her niece looked like one of us but with blue eyes. When I saw her at the air port I didn't see one of us. I saw a short angel with long black hair and electric blue eyes. She looked bored, she looked…beautiful. I walked up to her, and tapped her shoulder.

"Nadia?" she looked up at me and grinned.

"The one and only." Her eyes were amused.

"I'm Jacob. Your aunt sent me to get you. I didn't know she had such a pretty niece" I couldn't help myself. I had to say it. She winked at me, my heart stopped. I heard footsteps behind me, and then her eyes showed annoyance. I was going to ask her what was wrong but a voice cut me off.

"Is this the guy you're moving in with?" I was going to turn around and correct him when she spoke.

"Yeah this is my baby." She said then leaned up and kissed me. I was surprised. Her lips were so soft as they moved against mine. I put my hands on her waist. Then she pulled away. I had to admit I was disappointed.

"Umm. Not that I'm complaining…but why did you do that?" My voice was husky and I couldn't control my breathing. That was an amazing kiss.

"That guy sat next to me and kept bugging me, so I told him I was taken and the guy was meeting me at the air port." She grinned at me then we headed to the car. Now she is sitting next to me while I drive, singing softly to her music and texting.

"Jacob can you please stop staring at me and keep your eyes on the road." She said suddenly.

"Umm yeah sorry." I turned to look at the road. I inhaled and realized how nice she smelled, it wasn't like one of us. But it wasn't human either. I turned to look at her again.

"You know Jacob; some people think it's creepy when they get stared at." She said matter-of-factly. There was a soft smile on her lips.

"Some people think it's weird when you randomly kiss them took make a guy back off." I muttered.

"I heard that." She had a full grin on her lips. She took off her headphones and turned to me.

"You want to kiss me again don't you?" Her voice was husky as she leaned towards me. Her lips were barely touching my check when she whispered.

"Well too bad." Then she pulled back and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So I only own Nadia and her family. Thanks for the reviews, and I still need a beta reader. So have fun and don't forget to review! I'm going to try and get as many chapters up as I can.

We sat in silence, as I listened to my music. I gave up on telling him to stop staring at me. I'm kind of used to people staring.

"What are you listening to?" He asked while taking a quick second to look at the road.

"Music. Let's play twenty questions. Any question and I'll answer it. But you have to answer my questions too." I smirked. He shrugged.

"Ok. You start."

"Why do you keep staring?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Cause your beautiful. Did you know that?"

"That counts as a question. And yes I did know that. Most of the guys in the village have courted me. Even one of the _vampiros_ has tried to kiss me. Did you like the kiss?"

"Honestly I did. Can I get another?"

"No. Where do you live?" He sighed.

"Down the street from your aunt." We kept going back and forth like that until we got home. He pulled into the driveway and I jumped out of the car, instantly regretting it.

"Damn it!" I yelled in pain. Jacob was at my side in a second.

"What's wrong?

"My ass is asleep!" I growled at him. He looked like he wanted to laugh but I threw him s dirty look that kept him quiet. My aunt stepped outside. She looked just like my mom, I almost collapsed.

"Nadia! Welcome child. Jacob bring her stuff in please." Good thing she didn't sound like mom or I would've cried.

"Hello, Aunt Carmen." She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Come in, come in. The whole pack is waiting to see you. Please do try to behave. There is a lot of…testosterone in there." She winked and I laughed. I walked inside the house and saw all eyes on me. The way I was used to. There was one girl, her eyes shone with envy. The guys were all literally drooling.

"Gosh it's like you guys have never seen a girl before." I laughed and flipped my hair in a way that I knew drove guys crazy. Then I walked out of the room. I followed Jacobs scent to my room. He was standing in the middle looking out the window.

"Hey cutie I got a better view over here for you." I whispered and grinned. He turned around and walked to me.

"I'm going to kiss you." He said then he grabbed my chin and kissed me.

**Lea's POV**

Carmen told us to sit in the living room, Jacob should be here any moment with Nadia.

"Do you think she'll be hot?" Seth asked and I slapped him.

"It doesn't matter what she looks like." Sam said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh stop Lea. At least now there will be another girl in the pack." Sam ordered me. We heard the car pull up, and Carmen walked outside. She was short, about 5'2. She had long black hair that went into her eyes. She was beautiful. I had to admit it. Even though Sam said it doesn't matter he looked like he wanted to jump her right on the spot. Emily and Kim looked pissed.

"Gosh it's like you guys have never seen a girl before." She laughed and flipped her hair then walked away. All the guys looked like they wanted to follow.

"Sam Uley!" Emily yelled, smacked him then stomped out. Kim did the same with Jared. Paul and Seth looked like they were in heaven. Nobody knew where Jacob was. Collin and Brady sat in the corner talking about her body. I don't want to be with them on a run… I can just imagine what their thoughts are right now. So I got up and went to the room that was destined to be Nadia's.

What I saw wasn't surprising. Jacob and Nadia were having a tongue wresting contest. I cleared my throat. They jumped apart.

**Nadia's POV**

"HI there!" I said after giggling at Jacobs blush.

"Hey I'm Leah. I guess you already met heartbreak hotel over there." She smirked. I held my hand out to her.

"Pleasure." She shook my hand.

"You're skin is cold." She said in shock.

"Yea. I'm a different kind of wolf remember?" She had a strange look on her face.

"Oh yea." She flushed and walked out. I turned to Jacob.

"So are you going to introduce my or should I leave you to fantasize?" I laughed when his face turned red.

"I think I can control myself…I think." He muttered and lead me back down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so even though I haven't got a lot of reviews I'm still going to post, because if I don't I'll get writers block. Which we all hate, so read and review please tell me what you think. I still need ideas for the pairing. So far I'm thinking Paul/Nadia. But it could also be Seth/Nadia. I'm even willing to pair her with Alec or Jasper. Happy Reading! SM owns all her characters!**

We walked back down the hallway. I heard all of them talking about me. Jacob stood in my way in the doorway.

"Ok so I'm going to introduce you guys to Nadia, be nice." I rolled my eyes when he said that.

"Hey Jacob… Why are you wearing lip gloss?" One of the guys asked. I laughed and pushed Jacob out of the way.

"He's going through a girly stage. He asked if I could put some of my lip gloss on him." I smirked at the double meaning as Jacob wiped his lips.

"I always knew there was a girly side to you Jake." Said Lea's brother, Seth.

"Anyways. Nadia this is Paul, Jared, Sam, Seth, Collin, Brady, Quil, and Embry. You already met Leah." I looked at all of them and memorized their names and faces.

"Ok. I'm warning you now. I am terrible with names at first, so bare with me." I smile sweetly at all of them. The bigger one, Sam stood and held his hand out.

"I'm Sam Uley. The alpha you are very welcome to join our pack." I shook his hand confused.

"You're cold." He stated.

"I'm also a different kind of wolf. So you don't know why I'm here do you?" I looked at all of them.

"Well about a month ago my pack, yes my pack I was alpha, went on an attack at the Volturi. The Volturi are a very large, very powerful coven of _vampiros_."

"Vamipros?"

"Vampires. That's how you say it in Italian. We lost will many, many deaths. I was the only survivor. So I joined another pack and they attacked also, leading to more deaths. I decided to come over here and take a mate so that we can mix our blood lines and hopefully create a wolf that will be able to take down the Volturi once and for all." I finished talking and all were silent.

"That is very interesting, I'm sorry for your loss. Well you can have any of us, except for me and Jared. We already imprinted."

"What's imprinting?" I asked.

"It's the way we find our perfect mate. When you see them it's like nothing else matters anymore."

"And yet you were drooling when I walked in, don't worry it's alright. I won't interfere with your imprinting." I smiled. So the cute one, Paul is still single. That can be good and bad. I still miss Alec, and I can still taste Jacob on my lips. I sat down on the arm of the couch, not really next to anyone.

"So what were you guys doing before I came?"

"We were just about to start our Guitar Hero battle off." Seth said, I think he's adorable.

"Oh you guys are screwed. I've been playing the guitar since I was, like five. Then I beat all of the guitar hero's on expert." I grinned.

"She's on my team!" Seth shouted then Jacob called Paul on his team, I guess Paul is good but we'll see. During one of the songs I got up and started dancing, both teams lost miserably because everyone was watching me. I laughed so hard that I had tears in my eyes. Then it was my turn to play.

"What song are we doing?" I asked Paul.

"Through the fire and the flames on expert, standing up." That was a hard challenge, I mostly play sitting down, but I know I can do it.

"You're on." This was the last match, the match that would decide the winners of the contest. I grabbed a guitar and got ready. When we got halfway through the song I started to dance and play, I knew it well so my fingers knew exactly what they were doing. I saw Paul occasionally look at me so I threw in little more distracting moves. I have to admit that he was good, but I am better. He started watching me more than the screen, he started to fail.

"Come on Paul! Just imagine she's Leah." That seemed to work because he got back into the green zone. I got frustrated and started to play dirty. I leaned against him as I played.

"Yeah come on Paul. It's just a game." I whispered in his ear. He growled and I laughed, he dropped into the yellow zone. I started to dance against him and the bar dropped even more. There were shouts and groans as I played my final move and started dancing again, against him. He failed and I was declared winner. I laughed as Seth picked me up and hugged me.

"That is no fair! She played dirty." Paul complained.

"Sorry but I was not going to lose to you anyways. So I just made it more fun." I smirked; Paul got this heated look in his eyes.

"Hey Sam can you tell Paul to stop undressing me with his eyes?" I grinned.

"Yea…sure…um…Paul…stop…" He couldn't get a full sentence he had the same look on his that Paul.

"Hello?" I asked. I looked around; all of the guys had the same look on their faces.

"What is with you guys?"

"I had lip gloss on my lips because I kissed her." Jacob blurted out. He was blushing. Seth growled.

"Lucky bastard." Someone muttered. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"If you get up there will be a fight, because they all will want to follow you." Someone whispered in my ear. So I turned around and stood in the corner. They all followed me with their eyes.

"That is really creepy." I muttered.

"We can't help it…" Seth said. I gave up.

"You know what. You're all big boys. I'm leaving because I'm not going to stay in a room with a bunch of hormone ruled guys that keep undressing me with their eyes." I got up and left, the fighting started. As I walked outside I ran into one of the girls that gave me the dirty looks.

**A/N: I know, I know I'm awful. I really need help on the pairings though. So if someone could suggest something to me I will be very grateful. I'm putting up a picture of how I think Nadia looks like on my profile. Please Review it makes to moon shine! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I've decided that this is going to be a Paul/Oc story. That means more of Paul's POV. So I hope you enjoy it. Read and review. I love suggestions and comments so feel free. Thanks!**

**Paul's POV**

We were all stunned by her beauty. The moment I saw her eyes, I knew I imprinted. I just don't know how to tell her. She was small; I could easily pick her up. I could almost imagine the feel of her little legs wrapped around my waist, I tried to hold in the groan but it wasn't easy. Jacob said something but I didn't pay attention.

"Hey Jacob… Why are you wearing lip gloss?" Seth asked, I laughed. Jacob's lips were shiny.

"He's going through a girly stage. He asked if I could put some of my lip gloss on him." Nadia said and smirked. Her voice was so mesmerizing; her lips looked so soft, so kissable.

"I always knew there was a girly side to you Jake." Seth replied. She let out a laugh. Jacob went on to introducing us. When he said my name she winked at me, I think my heart just stopped. She is just so god damn hot.

"Ok. I'm warning you now. I am terrible with names at first, so bare with me." She smiled sweetly. I wanted to take her up against the wall right there. I'm not ashamed at all of my imprint. Now only if the guys would stop ogling her. Sam walked up to her and stuck out his hand, I almost let out a growl. He would be the first to touch her, and then I remembered Jacob and that just made me even more frustrated.

"I'm Sam Uley. The alpha you are very welcome to join our pack." I saw Sam flinch when he took her hand.

"You're cold." Sam stated I was confused.

"I'm also a different kind of wolf. So you don't know why I'm here do you?" She looked at all of us, but her eyes lingered the most on me.

"Well about a month ago my pack, yes my pack I was alpha, went on an attack at the Volturi. The Volturi are a very large, very powerful coven of _vampiros_." She was an alpha, that's hot. I could hear her accent, but I could tell she had been working on it not showing.

"_Vampiros." _I asked, I guessed I pronounced it wrong because she smiled lightly.

"Vampires. That's how you say it in Italian. We lost will many, many deaths. I was the only survivor. So I joined another pack and they attacked also, leading to more deaths. I decided to come over here and take a mate so that we can mix our blood lines and hopefully create a wolf that will be able to take down the Volturi once and for all." I stayed silent, I saw the pain in her eyes and I wanted to go to her and hold her. Damn it, if any of my brothers heard this they would say that I lost my balls.

"That is very interesting, I'm sorry for your loss. Well you can have any of us, except for me and Jared. We already imprinted." I doubt that either Jared or Sam would deny her in bed, especially after seeing the way they stared at her.

"What's imprinting?" She asked, her head was slightly tilted. Her voice was killing me.

"It's the way we find our perfect mate. When you see them it's like nothing else matters anymore." It's what bound me to you. I whispered in my head.

"And yet you were drooling when I walked in, don't worry it's alright. I won't interfere with your imprinting." She laughed at us, and then she moved to the arm of the couch away from everyone. Her eyes landed on me again.

"So what were you guys doing before I came?" She asked randomly her eyes still on me.

"We were just about to start our Guitar Hero battle off." Seth said.

"Oh you guys are screwed. I've been playing the guitar since I was, like five. Then I beat all of the guitar hero's on expert." She grinned, I could tell she was competitive, I liked that.

"She's on my team!" Seth shouted. Jacob called me on his team. The rest were split up then we started to play. Our plan was to leave me for the hardest and last song. During one of the songs Nadia got up and started dancing. The way her hips swayed and her body moved, I couldn't help but watch; and neither could the others. Both teams failed. Then it came to the last song.

"Don't let her get to you." Jacob said.

"What song are we doing?" She asked me.

"Through the fire and the flames on expert, standing up." I challenged, she thought about it for a second.

"You're on." She grinned and grabbed a guitar, I did the same. The song was going fine, and then in the middle of it she started to dance again. I only allowed myself to look at her every now and then, but not long enough to get distracted. So she started to move her little hip a little more and I only looked once. I heard her growl lightly, that growl made me want to do so many things to her. So looked at her again, and started to fail.

"Come on Paul! Just imagine she's Leah." Jacob shouted from behind me. I did what I was told and started to get back into the green zone. She let out another growl then moved closer and leaned on me.

"Yeah come on Paul. It's just a game." She whispered in my ear. I growled at the sound, she laughed and started to dance against me. My fingers forgot how to move. I failed and she was declared the winner. Seth picked her up and hugged her.

"That is no fair! She played dirty." I complained I hate losing. She looked at me and smirked.

"Sorry but I was not going to lose to you anyways. So I just made it more fun." She laughed; I couldn't help but stare at her. She said something and I didn't hear it. I just let my eyes travel where the rest of my body couldn't.

"What is with you guys?"

"I had lip gloss on my lips because I kissed her." Jacob blurted out.

"Lucky bastard" I muttered, Seth seemed like the only one that wasn't in a trance. She rolled her eyes and got up.

"If you get up there will be a fight, because they all will want to follow you." Seth explained to her. So she stood in a corner with her arms crossed over her chest.

"This is really creepy." She muttered.

"They can't help it…"Seth replied.

"You know what. You're all big boys. I'm leaving because I'm not going to stay in a room with a bunch of hormone ruled guys that keep undressing me with their eyes." She growled and stomped out the front door. I went to go follow when Jacob pushed me back.

"You imprinted on her didn't you?" He yelled at me.

"Look sorry I get all the good ones." I yelled back, I wanted to get out and be with her.

"What the fuck Paul! You can't imprint on her!" Collin yelled at me.

"Really? Well I did!" I shouted back.

"Paul do you really think you imprinted on her when the rest of us can't keep our eyes off her." Sam yelled.

"Will you all stop bitching at me?" I yelled at all of them and Jacob swung at my face. I was shaking from head to toe already and he tried to hit me. I phased in a second and went to go take a snap at him.

"Paul!" Sam shouted. I growled at him and phased back to run out of the back of the house.

**A/N: How'd you like it? Did Paul really imprint on Nadia? Will Nadia accept him? I think I'll even throw in a little of the Cullens too. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some I'm going to add the Cullens in. There is going to be Bella Swan, even though I despise her. No they are not going to get along, that's all I'm saying, don't want to spoil the story do I? So make sure you review, it gives me new ideas. **

"You're the one trying to steal our men aren't you?" The taller one said. I growled lightly.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. You can ask them yourselves. I don't want Sam or Jared. I'm not trying to insult you or them either. I just want to live peacefully for once in my fucking life. If you even knew the shit that I have went through you would be shaking in fear. I'm not afraid to fight you, and I know your imprints will jump in and I will fight them too." I looked them in the eyes.

"Look we don't know who you are; all we know is that the second you walked in there it was like there was no imprinting." The shorter one said.

"Again that is not my fault. Do you really want me to explain how frustrating it was to have a room full of guys stare at you like that?" They shook their heads.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Kim and this is Emily." Emily was the taller one with the scars. I looked at her.

"I know how it feels." I whispered to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"To have scars, to think that they make you ugly and repulsive." I replied.

"How would you know?" She retorted. I took off my hoodie; I was wearing only a tank top underneath. They gasped.

**Emily's POV**

She was covered in cuts and bites.

"My kind, we have something in our system that takes the venom of a vamp and makes us stronger. The only thing is you have to be bit for that to happen." She turned slightly, the light showed more scars. There were so many bites on her neck and wrists. "This is what happens when you're someone like me. You get into fights; you fight to stay at the top. Another thing is unlike your wolves, we scar. They don't, so I am forever marked with the history of my battles." She was shaking now. Then a giant silver grey wolf walked from the woods.

"Paul why have you phased?" I asked quietly, then I saw the look in his eyes as he looked at Nadia.

"He was worried about me." Nadia said quietly.

**Paul POV**

How did she know that? I wondered.

"Well while you're in wolf form I can hear your thoughts. Just like if I was in wolf form with you, you would hear my thoughts." She explained softly.

"You're so special." I whispered in my thoughts.

"Thank you." She walked up to me and placed her hand on my forehead. I gasped as I saw an image in my head. It was of her in a field sitting next to a silver grey wolf. Her touch moved from my forehead to sit on my jaw.

"That was a dream I had before coming here. I found you…" She whispered and placed a kiss on my snout. I couldn't hold back, I ran into the woods to phase back. Then I ran back to her, and placed a kiss on her soft lips. Her arms went around my neck; my hands went to her waist.

What the fuck Rivers?" Jacob yelled from the porch. I growled against her lips, Nadia replied by stroking my jaw with her small fingers and gently biting down on my lip. I groaned and pulled away.

"You just have to have every fucking girl don't you?" He yelled as he got closer. I started to shake, Jacob did the same.

"Jacob stop! He has imprinted on me, you cannot deny that. I am sorry but things wouldn't have worked out between us." Nadia said in a voice that represented her old position as an Alpha. It was also very hot and turned me on a lot. Jacob ignored her and phased, I did the same. It was just me and Jake that were phased but I heard a third voice in our heads.

"Jacob do not touch him!" Nadia's voice yelled. I turned and saw a small snow white wolf. She was tiny and adorable.

"Well this adorable can kick your ass. I'm about fifty times stronger than you. I think, might be more. I lost count on how much venom was in my system."

"Venom? Like from a leech?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. With my kind the more venom in our systems the stronger we get. If you count how many bites I have on me you can get the general idea of how much stronger I am then you." She said smugly. Then she phased back and threw on her clothes. Jake and I did the same. I studied her pale body and saw all of the bites on her neck.

"Nadia, what happened to you?" I asked quietly.

"I got into a lot of fights. Obviously I won them all. You think this is bad, you should see my legs…or maybe not." She saw the heated look I gave her when she said I should look at her legs. I looked her up and down slowly, just imagining the things I could do to her.

**Nadia's POV**

He had the sexiest look in his eyes. I had to hold in a moan. The things I would do to this kid.

"So Nadia, want to arm wrestle?" Jacob asked me. I shrugged.

"Don't complain when I hurt you too much." I answered him. Paul went to get the others and tell them what was happening. Jacob brought out a small table and got ready.

"Come on guys take your bets. Its either heartbreak hotel or miss I play dirty while playing guitar hero." Paul announced everyone laughed. Some bet on Jake most bet on me. I decided to play with them

"Kay one, two, three…go!" I made it look like I was struggling then I let Jacob win.

"Come on Jacob, rematch!" I smirked at him, he nodded.

"Kay people. Place your bets." This time all but Paul's bet were on Jacob.

"Go!" He shouted. Jacob pushed against my hand. I laughed and flexed. He lost some.

"She played us!" Jared shouted. I pushed some more and he lost more. I could tell he was using all of his strength.

"Never doubt me." I smirked and slammed his hand down. All of the guys groaned. Paul kissed me hard on the mouth. I laughed.

"Well this only means one thing." Jared announced, I soon found myself arm wrestling all of the guys. I won all of them.

**A/N: How was it? I figured I'd cut to the chase with Paul's imprinting. Poor Jacob is heartbroken and is now sulking in the corner.**

**Jacob: Shut up!**

**Me: Stop complaining you get to imprint too.**

**Jacob (does happy dance) thank you!**

**See how happy he is? Review and Jacob will make you cookies. Oh! I almost forgot. Who wants to be Jacob's imprint? Review and I might make you his, or someone else's imprint.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I wasn't going to write this chapter yet but I got bored. Enjoy!**

It's about eleven at night. All of the boys went home, Paul only left after a very heated make out session. I sighed and licked my lips. Just thinking about him got me going. My cell phone vibrated telling me I had a call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey baby." A voice whispered on the other side.

"I'm not your baby!" I shouted into the phone.

"Aww come on Nadi. That night had to mean something." I could hear his grin.

"Shut up Alec!" I growled at the stupid leech. Yes I know. I have problems, I slept with a leech.

"Nadia I need to see you again."

"I'm with someone Alec" I sighed.

"That never stopped you before." I growled when he laughed.

"Oh baby you know what your growl does to me." He whispered. I could hear air flying past him.

"Alec where are you?"

"A few miles away from where you are staying." He doesn't understand.

"Alec I can't keep going to you. I'm with someone, and its serious."

"Nadi you've been there for less than a day. You can't say you're in a serious relationship." He laughed. That laugh used to send butterflies through my stomach. I got up and got dressed.

"Fine, I'll meet you outside…but nothing is going to happen!" I already know what's going to happen. I'm going to cheat on Paul, I don't want to but old feelings die hard. I walked outside and there he stood in his Italian glory.

"Alec" I sighed his name.

"Nadi I missed you." He gave me a hug and a small kiss on the lips.

"Alec I can't- He cut me off with his lips. He pulled away to give me air.

"Just think of this as my goodbye to you." He kissed my neck and gently bit it, the skin breaking. I moaned, he was careful not to drink my blood but he tasted it and moaned against my neck. My blood was very dangerous to him.

"I don't want to hurt him though." I whimpered when he licked my neck.

**Paul POV**

I just arrived home with Nadia on my mind, and my lips. I had a full hard-on from just making out with her. That girl was truly amazing. I decided to take a quick run by her house before I went to sleep. I phased and ran. When I got near her house I heard whimpers and moans.

"Please…I don't want to hurt Paul…Alec…" Nadia's voice was shaky, the last word was moaned out. I phased back and hid in a spot where I could see what was happening. Nadia was standing there, her hands in some guy's hair. He was kissing and nipping her neck. I saw one of his hands travel up her shirt. Then the wind blew and I caught his scent. The sickly sweet smell that burned my nose. That guy was a vampire, and Nadia was letting him get that close.

"Nadi I love you. Please don't leave me like this." He whimpered when she pulled back.

"I love Paul." She said firmly. My heart fluttered.

"But you love me Nadia. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it when you kiss me." I bit back a growl and continued to watch.

"I do love you Alec but I'm meant to be with Paul." She said then softly kissed him. I licked her neck and she growled.

"Oh Nadia I love it when you growl." He moaned against her neck. She moaned in response.

"Nadia I would die for you. If you told me right now to drink your blood I would. If you told me to attack Aro...I would. I don't care that he will see this when I get back home, I wouldn't care if your boyfriend was sitting here watching us. I don't care because I love you." He said softly, her eyes began to water and she dropped to the ground.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why?" She screamed at no one.

"Nadi?"

"Why am I in love with you? Why did Paul have to imprint on such a worthless piece of fur?" She started to cry.

"Nobody knows why, Nadi. It's just the way life is. You are not worthless, you are selfless, and caring, and sweet, and funny. Your smile lights up the room, your beautiful with all of your scars. I'm in love with you Nadia. We are the perfect match, no matter what this strange pack's legends are. We belong together Nadia." She started shaking.

"No we don't I am a shape shifter, and you are a vampire. We are natural enemies. What is happening between us is not right. It goes against every law out there. I do not love you." She shook one final time then exploded into a beautiful snowy wolf. I phased to make sure she was ok.

"Nadia are you alright." I was thinking about what I just saw, and I realized she was moaning another man's name.

"Oh my god Paul you saw that? Look I can explain." She was scared and surprised.

"No…it's over." The lasts word I thought ripped my heart in half. I howled a mournful howl and ran.

**Jane's POV**

Aro is royally pissed with my brother. We all know he snuck off to see that mutt of his. We had many searches going out for him. I was sitting in my room when he appeared, looking like he was dying.

"Alec what is it?"

"She broke up with me. We're done for good." He whispered and collapsed. I know the bitch was living near the Cullen's so I gave dear Carlisle a call.

"Hello?"

"Yes Carlisle we have a problem."

**A/N: Cliff hanger! So Nadia is not a whore. I feel bad for making her look like one but I needed to put that in to get to the good parts. So tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while. My computer was acting weird. So we left off at Nadia breaking up with Alec and being dumped by Paul. I feel bad for ruining her life...but thats what writers do best. Read, review and enjoy! Oh p.s. this takes place after breaking dawn, there is no Renesme, and Bella was changed because of a different reason.**

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle was in his office when i heard the crying. I walked out to the yard and saw a girl with lond black hair, she smelled...unnatural. She had a slight woodsy scent but it was nice.

"Are you alright?" I asked soflty, but loud enough for human ears. She looked at me and I was entranced by her eyes. They were electric blue and cold as ice, I could see age in them. Her expression was filled with hatred.

"Kill me." She growled at me, definitly not human.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." I replyed to her. She started to shake.

"I said to fucking kill me you stupid leech!" She shouted at me. I sniffed and smelled the pack's scent on her.

"You're a wolf aren't you?" I asked, trying to calm her. She growled louder. I heard Emmett chuckle in the background.

"Bella's playing with her pets again." The girl took a step towards me.

"Bella?" Edward called from the kitchen. The girl took another step towards me and sneered.

"Did you know that you're a pathetic excuse of a bloodsucker?" She started to shake even more.

"Bella, love are you alright?" Edward was walking towards the door I could hear him.

"Fine I guess I'll have to end you instead of the other way around." She phased and a snow white wolf stood infront of me.

**Edward****'s POV**

"Bella, love are you alright?" I could hear growling, I couldn't smell which mutt it was. So I walked outside to see my love being hunted by a small white wolf.

"Edward read her mind. This poor girl is troubled. She asked me to kill her." Bella turned her back on the wolf, which I instantly knew was a mistake.

"Bella!" I shouted as the wolf attacked and tore my wife's head off.

"Pathetic leeches, you are even more disgusting then the normal ones." I heard in my head as the wolf howled and ran. I didn't try to catch her as I watched my Bella's body suddenly light up and slowly burn.

**Jane's POV**

"Brother you must let go of her!" I shouted at Alec who was mourning his broken heart in a corner.

"You're a part of the Volturi damn it! You shouldn't be sitting in a corner crying over a lost pet!" My voice grew louder and I didn't notice his growl until it was too late. A second later I found myself pinned to the wall with Alec's face in mine.

"Don't you ever speak of her like that! I love her!" He growled out the whole sentence, and Aro just happened to be walking by the door at that second. He strood in and we bowed.

"Master." I said lightly, Alec's voice was cold and hard.

"What is going on between you two?" I was scared for Alec so I didn't answer. Alec strood towards Aro and held out his hand. I watched the emotions fly over Aro's face. Most it was general surprise, then anger. I knew he got to the memories and thoughts of Nadia. I wanted to growl when I thought her name. Aro pulled away.

"Well you have been a bad boy haven't you Alec. Tell me what was it like being with her?" Aro grinned and laughed. Alec looked surprised and embarassed.

"Well….um..it was…"

"Please brother if you love me do not continue." I covered my ears.

**Alec's POV**

Jane was acting like a child, but I understood what she meant. Memories of those nights with Nadia were enough to get me to leave and try to fingd her again.

"I love her Aro, I don't care if she is a dog. She doesn't smell like one. She's…different." Aro nodded like he understood.

"I know young one, but you still have to be punished for courting one of our enemy's." He said sternly.

"Yes Master, I'm ready for any punishment." Aro smilled and I instantly regretted my words.

"I order you to go out, find, and kill the girl."

**A/N: Sorry this one is short and that there is a cliff hanger, but I couldn't go on without ruining it. So I need at least two reviews to write the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well guys, you did it! Two reviews is what I asked for…and I got three! I love my readers and my new beta Cleo4ever44! That cliffhanger killed me. So I have to write more. Please Review it keeps me writing.**

**Nadia's POV**

I don't know how long I've been running, I was just running. I thought that bronze haired leech was going to chase, but I was wrong. Those two leeches were disappointing. I just wanted to die. That's all, I didn't ask for anything hard. I let out another painful howl then I phased back and cried.

"I don't want this anymore!" I shouted into the heavens, hoping something would answer me and end my misery. I hurt Paul, how can I live anymore. I was his imprint and I cheated on him…and he watched. I vow to myself that I will never take on the form that I love some much, but that has caused me so much pain. If I wasn't a wolf my life would be so much better.

**Paul's POV**

"I don't know what to do Sam." I shuddered; I had spent most of the night alone replaying what happened. I still remember the last words I said to her. "It's over." I remember the pain that was in her eyes, and my heart.

"Was she pushing him away?" He asked.

"She kept saying "I don't want to hurt Paul." I sighed at the thought of her sweet voice.

"What else did she say?" I tried to remember, but all I saw was her tear filled eyes, I wonder where she is right now.

"I love her." I mumbled.

**Sam's POV**

Paul was in a bad state. I only got a few sentences out of him until all he would say is "I love her." I felt bad for him. So I left him to be alone in his room. I passed and ran home. The phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sam? It's Carlisle. We need to speak. Please come over as fast as you can, its important." I agreed and phased again.

"Sam what's wrong?" Jake asked me.

"Carlisle has requested to see me. He sounded worried, I need you and the others to patrol until I come back with the news."

"Yes Sam." He replied, and I took off toward the Cullen manor. I was instantly greeted by a sad looking family.

"Carlisle what's wrong?"

"Bella was killed…by a wolf." I was in shock.

"Do you know who it was?" I asked instantly.

"No Edward was there but couldn't stop it in time. He won't tell us who it was he just sits in the spot Bella was killed in.

~One month later~

**Paul's POV**

I don't know how long I've been sitting here. It seemed like forever. The day Sam came I only told him that she cheated.

Ouch

It hurts just to think about her…what have I done? I broke up with my imprint.

"But she cheated on you." The little voice in my head said.

"I love her though." I whimpered as my heart tore with the thought of her face.

"She was probably going to leave you for the leech."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at no one but everyone. God I miss her.

"Nadia come back." I cried out as I let the pain take over me again.

**Edward's POV**

Bella…

Isabella…

My Bella…

Dead.

The word hit me for the last time. Those stupid mutts didn't offer an ounce of help other then "We'll up our patrols and keep an eye out for the wolf." Is that supposed to help? I shouted in my head. Luckily I was the mind reader and not anyone else. I stiffly stood and walked inside.

"Carlisle I'm going to hunt, I need time alone…and I figured I shouldn't starve myself. Bella used to worry about that a lot." He gave me a grim smile and I turned and ran. I just kept running until I smelled a familiar smell…The Volturi.

**Alec's POV**

He wanted me to kill her…Nadia. The love of my life. Sadly I can see the image of her dead at my feet. I split off from the group with my sister to complete my mission, to kill Nadi.

My sweet, sweet Nadi. Her blood was just so tempting to us. Her kind, made to kill us. She's right, our little fling was not natural. I've learned that now. Master was right, she is but a worthless pet.

"Brother why are you talking to your self?" Jane asked ever so kindly.

"I was just thinking of a plan. Maybe if I- I was cut off by the smell of a Cullen.

"Jane I was hoping you would be in these parts." He said, there was sadness in his tone.

"How can I help you dear Edward?" She asked, but I know she hates him, him and that mate of his.

"I need your help. My Bella was killed by a vile creature that goes by the title of werewolf." He flinched when he said Bella.

"Your mate is dead? Did you see what this wolf looked like?" I asked keeping my voice nonchalant.

"A small snow white wolf. Probably a female." His voice went hard, a shock went through my dead body.

"Did she have electric blue eyes?" I asked cautiously, Jane could tell what I was doing.

"Yes she did."

"Edward you must show us the spot of her death. That wolf is incredibly dangerous and is unlike the mutts that live here. You and your family are in grave danger, if she only killed one she will be back for more." He just gave me the key to finding my pet.

"You sound like you know her." He eyed me suspiciously. I kept my mind blank.

"She comes from a pack that is near Volterra. They are a different breed that has evolved so that the venom of a vampire makes them stronger, a lot stronger. You should be very afraid; your powers will not work on her. She is the specialist of her kind and the strongest." He nodded after my explanation and led me to the site. I could smell Nadia instantly and I picked up a trail.

**A/N: Will he do it? Will Alec try to kill Nadia. Will Paul ever get out of his painful state? This story requires two more reviews to be able to have another chapter. So please, please review! Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'd like to say that you to my amazing readers and my amazing beta Cloe4ever44. On with the story.**

**Nadia's POV**

I started to wander using only none of my senses knowing they were all advanced because of my stupid curse. I hate myself for the pain I've caused everyone. There was a sudden pain in my chest, I welcomed it as a friend paying me back for the pain I caused others. Then there was movement behind me. I turned to see a wolf, a giant snow white wolf.

"Who are you?" I whispered. The wolf moved closer to me, I placed my hand on its forehead and I got nothing. The gift I was given from the death of a leech wasn't working. It spoke to me with its eyes, telling me to try to phase. I tried and nothing happened.

"What's happening to me?" I gasped. Then I turned to the nearest tree and punched it with all of my strength, that only left me with a sprained knuckle. I turned to the wolf, it was watching me.

"What did you do to me?" I shouted at it. I opened my mind to hear its thoughts…and all I heard were my thoughts. Then it hit me.

"I'm human…" I whispered, the wolf bowed its head telling me I was right. The wolf shifted into a woman with silver hair, and blue eyes, my blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"Nadia I am your spirit wolf. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me." She sounded hurt.

"Why are you here?"

"You gave me up Nadia; you don't want to be a daughter anymore. So the great moon took me away. I'm here to say goodbye." There were tears in both of our eyes.

"That's not true! Of course I want to be a daughter! I didn't even know I was chosen." The last part was whispered.

"Why wouldn't we be chosen? Nadia you are the last of the most powerful shape shifter line there is, and you think you wouldn't be chosen? Then you go and will away me?" Tears began to fall.

"Mother help me." I threw my head up to the sky. "Dearest moon your child calls to you, please don't leave her in such a dark time!" I shouted then spoke with the tongue I was born with, chanting sacred prayers of the shifters. There was a shift in the air, all went silent.

"Hush your voice child I have come." I figure so beautiful that I had to look away spoke. I fell to my knees.

"Goddess?" I whispered.

"Of your knees Nadia, stand like the true alpha you are." I stood and held my head with the pride of my pack.

"Why did you cast away your spirit wolf?" She asked me.

"I was in pain mother. I hurt my mate, he told me to leave. So I listened to him."

"That does not explain your actions."

"I don't know why great mother! I was so sadden by his words. I wanted nothing, but to die and I blamed my misery on my wolf because I was to ashamed of myself to blame it on the true person that caused it. I caused my pain great moon, I regret telling my wolf to leave. I don't want to be a human!" I almost broke and started to cry, but I felt my pack's spirit wolfs giving me strength.

"Nadia listen to me daughter, you will be given your spirit wolf back, but you must pay a price. I will give you several new gifts and you must use them to save our tribe's blood. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother, thank you." I bowed my head as I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I welcomed the pain as my wolf began to dissolve into me. The great goddess began to disappear also. The final second she was there I felt an even greater pain and passed out from it.

When I woke up I felt different, I used all of my enhanced senses. I sighed in relief; I'm not a human anymore.

"Remember Nadia." I voice whispered in my ear. I phased just to feel my wolf again. Then I was attacked by a sudden vision. There was a large fight, vampires and giant wolves fighting. I saw the wolf that was me, fur turning red from the blood flowing from my wounds. Then I stopped and shuddered. There was a sudden cloud over head as fire came from no where. The vision ended and I was left in shock.

"Visions mother? That's one of your gifts? I thank you mother." I whispered as I crouched and pressed my snout to the forest floor.

**A/N: I know this is a short one, but I thought this would an important piece to add into understanding Nadia. Please review! I want to know how I've been doing. If no one reviews I'll think I suck.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I didn't get any review yet. So this chapter continues off of chapter 10. Enjoy!**

**Nadia's POV**

I don't know how long I sat there after my vision. I stayed in my wolf form, just for the joy of having it. Then I caught the scent of a vampire. My lips curled to show my teeth as the bronze haired vamp walked into my line of vision. I snarled at him. He smirked.

"Oh hello again." I could hear the pain in his voice. I remembered ripping that other chicks head off, he flinched. Oh yea, the mind reader. I remembered more from that day and he growled at me.

"What? Can't take it? Jeez I've fought chicks with bigger balls then you." I snorted, but didn't turn away. I'm smarter then that. Then I smelled **him.** I flinched at the smell, and that's when **he** walked and stood next to the mind reader.

"Alec?" I asked even though only the mind reader heard. Alec smiled at me.

"Hello love." He has a sadistic look on his face, and then it hit me. Where's Jane? I turned in a slight circle keeping my eyes on the others while looking for the evil little bitch. Then I smelled her, she was behind me. I had to turn my back on the others to see her, so I didn't turn.

"What's wrong Nadia?" She laughed. "Not used to fighting more then one at once?" Her giggle drove me mad. I looked at Alec.

"You're going to kill me?" I asked in my head.

"Yes we are Nadia, you asked for it when you attacked one of the peace loving vampires. Isabella meant no harm to you and you attacked her." Alec said, guessing my question.

"Now Edward, I know you want to bite her but don't. Her blood will kill you, and your venom makes her stronger." Jane said from behind me. Then they all jumped at me.

**Paul's POV**

I can't take it anymore. I stood on my sore unused limbs and phased. There was a scream in my head.

"Fuck you Jane!" The voice said through her pain.

"Nadia?" I asked.

"Hey babe now is not the time for a chat." I could tell she was going to say more but I felt the teeth sink into her through her mind.

"Oh your so screwed." She sneered and I saw her attack someone. Then it registered into my slow mind. Nadia was being attacked!

"Nadia where are you?" I asked urgently. She didn't answer but I felt a pull and I followed it. I could tell that I was close when I heard the snarls. I saw Nadia being stalked by two leeches. I saw a third on the ground in pieces with dirt on him. I noticed one of the leeches was the guy I saw with Nadia. No one saw me yet so I took my advantage and attacked the male. He screamed as I tore a piece out of his shoulder. I jumped and landed next to the love of my life.

"Oh now you get here." I saw her roll her eyes.

"Jane don't let her bite him!" The male shouted as Nadia's teeth sank into my neck.

"It's alright Paul. I'm giving you some of my strength." She said and licked the wound. I could feel the strength already, is this how Nadia feels? I took on the female and took her down in a second. She joined the leech in the dirt. Nadia was stalking the male.

"Nadi, you can't do it. We both know you can't kill me. I love you Nadia…remember those nights we spent together." He shot a smug look at me. I growled and went to attack.

"No! He's mine." She shouted at me, her voice was fierce. It scared me. She looked wild, and it turned me on. I shook my head, get it together Paul now is not the time.

**Nadia's POV**

I heard Paul yelling at himself and I wanted to laugh, but I didn't. Alec looked scared, he should be. I'm not taking his bullshit anymore. I jumped at Alec and snapped at his neck but I missed and my teeth sunk into his shoulder, his instincts took over and he bit me. His teeth sinking deep in my neck. I growled as he drank from me. I kicked him and he grinned at me.

"I always liked the way you tasted Nadi." He groaned and dropped, my blood flowing through him, killing him. I phased back and started a fire. Then I throw them in one by one, piece by piece. I stopped by Alec, he had stopped moving. I kissed his lips one last time then flicked my lighter on him.

"Nadia?" Paul said from behind me. I turned to him, he ran up to me and kissed me hard. I responded the same, our tongues battled for dominance until I gave in and let him in. We pulled away after what seemed like forever.

"I love you." He whispered and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." He kissed me again softly.

"So why did we just kill them?" He grinned at me. I smiled and sighed.

"A month ago, after you…well you know…I followed I leech trail hoping to provoke them into killing me. I found the household of the leeches and told a female to kill me. She tried to reason with me so I attacked her for being such a soft blood sucker. It disgusted me." I shook my head.

"So you're the dangerous wolf Sam warned us about." He grinned and nudged me. I growled and lightly bit his lip and he moaned. I pulled away and he pouted.

"What were you telling your self to not think about back there?" I asked remembering his internal conflict. He grinned.

"Well seeing you all battle ready turned me on, a lot. Just thinking about it gets me going." He looked down, and I just realized we were naked pressing against each other.

**A/N: So I'm going to stop there. Do you guys want a lemon? If so review or pm me.**


End file.
